Brave Toy Story
by captaincartoon123
Summary: When the toys visit Sunnyside Daycare, they meet new toys and learn of them has been kidnapped and they go to rescue her. But Woody and his pals get home to Bonnie time? And Who are they rescuing? And why do her captors sound so familiar? Will the toys make an new friend and battle an old enemy? Or two old enemies? This is my first crossover so i hope u enjoy it. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Brave Toy Story

When Jessie and Bullseye are kidnapped by Stinky Pete and Lotso, along with another redhead and her horse, they talk about themselves and wait for Woody, Buzz and their pals to save them.

Chapter 1

One day, the toys in Bonnie's room decided to visit the Sunnyside Daycare toys. Woody the cowboy, Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger, Jessie the cowgirl, Rex the T-rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm the Piggy Bank, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Bullseye the horse, Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog and the green aliens climbed into Bonnie's backpack and waited for their owner.

"We'll see ya later!" said Woody to the toys who were staying behind

"See ya later!" said Buttercup the unicorn.

Bonnie came in and grabbed her backpack.

"See you later, toys." She said

And the toys were off wondering what unexpected adventure they would have today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the toys arrived at sunnyside, They went to see Ken Barbie. They arrvied at the butterfly room. Ken and Barbie greeted them.

"Hey, Woody! Buzz! Potato Head! Guys!" said Ken

"Hey, Jessie! Hey, Slink! Hey, Rex!" said Barbie

"Hey fellas!" said Chunk the rock monster, Sparks the robot, Twitch the insect warrior and strech the octopus

"Hey, Ken! Hey, Barbie! Hey everyone else" said Woody and the others.

"Wow. Life has really imporved here now that Lotso is gone." said Jessie. Lotso Hugging Bear, was sunnyside's old mayor. He was a teddy bear smelled like straw berries. When Woody and his friends first arrived at sunnyside, he ran it like a prison. All the toys were glad Lotso didn't live with anymore.

"Yeah, even one of Andy's old toys is here." said Barbie

"Really? Who is it? Is it Wheezy?" said Rex

"Is it Etch?" said Hamm

"Is it RC?" said Buzz

"Is it Rocky? said Jessie

"Bo Peep? Is it Bo Peep?" said Woody

"Nope it's none of them. Sorry, Woody." said Barbie

"Aw nuts." said Woody dismayed

"Well who is it?" said Jessie

"It's Sarge!" said Barbie

"A-10 Hut!" said Sarge

"Hey Sarge!" said Woody

"Hey Woody!" said Sarge

"And Buzz. There's some one here to see you." said Barbie

"So We meet again, Buzz Lightyear!" said a mechnical voice

Buzz turned and saw his arch enemy: The Evil Emperour Zurg!

"Aaah! It's Zurg!" said Rex

"I'll get him!" said Buzz. He leaped and attacked Zurg. SMACK!

"Good move, Buzz!" said Woody

"Thanks." said Buzz

"And there's been a crime in the Catpellair room!" said Ken

"Crime?" said Buzz

"Crime?" said Woody

"Crime?" said Hamm

"Crime?" said Mr. Pricklepants

"Hey. Who's this little guy?" said Barbie

"This is Mr. Pricklepants, one of Bonnie's toys." said Jessie "Mr. Pricklepants, this is Ken and Barbie."

"Nice to meet you." said Barbie

"It's a plasure." said Mr. Pricklepants.

"Now what's this about a crime?" said Buzz

"Follow us!" said Ken


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The toys walked through the bathroom hallway and into the catepillar room. It looked different from the first they visited Sunnyside.

"Who painted the floor green?" said Mr. Potato Head.

"Actually it's felt." said Ken

"Well It's so soft." said Jessie 'Softer than Bullseye."

"Neigh*" said Bullseye * = "Hey I have felt! You want felt? I've got felt!"

"A royal family moved in."said Barbie

"Oh let's get a housing warming gift." said Mrs. Potato Head

"Where's the crime?' said Buzz

"The princess has been kidnapped!" said Barbie

"Oh No!" said Woody

"And their folks-The King and Queen-need someone to rescue her. Can you guys do it?" said Ken

"Sure." said Slinky

"Great! They live in the castle." said Ken. "They walked over to the castle."

"Who goes there?" demanded a gruad.

"It's us. We have the challvery." said Ken

"Oh go ahead and enter." said the gruad


End file.
